Wireless network operators pay large amounts of money to license wireless spectrum for their networks. They therefore carefully locate base stations and configure radio parameters to maximize the usage efficiency of the available spectrum. However, on many occasions unlicensed users operate devices that cause interference to user equipment associated with the licensed base stations. This degrades the performance of the licensed equipment, resulting in poor quality voice calls, dropped calls, a reduction in throughput in data networks, etc. Alternatively, if the cellular network is not the primary licensee of a spectrum allocation, a process to detect wireless transmissions from the primary users is desired.